camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Atom Six
}} The Atom Six (アトムシックス) is a 6×6 folding camera made by Atom Kōki Seisakusho. Advertisements for both model I and model II were published in Japanese photographic magazines from July 1952 to September 1953. , p.345. The Atom Six looks from the front as if it is a rangefinder camera, with two or three windows depending on the model, but these are separate viewfinders. Common features The Atom Six I and Atom Six II have the same body and mainly differ by the top housing. The folding struts are styled after the Ikonta and display the AOW logo of Atom Optical Works. The back is hinged to the right, the advance knob is at the top right and has an arrow to indicate the winding direction. All the models have a 75mm f/3.5 lens; focusing is by movement of the front lens element. The shutter has speeds of 1–200 and B, is synchronized and has a self-timer. The Atom Six I Description The Atom Six I This model is called "Atom Six I", "Atom Six II" and "Atom Six IIb" in , items 1273–5, and , p.86, probably by mistake. has two viewfinders: a direct-vision finder at the center, with a rectangular window, and a right-angle finder on the left (as seen by the photographer), with a smaller round window and a small viewing screen on top of the camera. There is an accessory shoe between the two finders. The name ATOM–6 is engraved at two places of the top housing: above the camera between the eye-level finder and the advance knob, and behind the camera on the left of the finder eyepiece. The AOW logo is repeated on the right of the shoe. Advertisements In an advertisement in the April 1952 issue of the Japanese magazine Camera Fan, Advertisement reproduced in , p.116. the Atom Six I is offered with a Seriter lens and an NKS shutter. The advertisement both says that the camera would become dual format in late February (2月下旬より) and that the model II would be released at the same date, with various improvements in the lens and other parts. (Despite the April publication date, all this is redacted in the future, probably because the advertisement was written some time before the date printed on the magazine cover.) The production of the Atom Six I was not halted after the release of the model II: an advertisement in December 1952 Advertisement reproduced in , p.116. lists the model I with a Seriter lens and an AKS shutter, along with the model II. The AKS initials certainly stand for Atom Kōki Seisakusho. Examples have been observed with an ATOM marking on the shutter rim, it is not known if this corresponds to the AKS shutter or not. Variations and actual examples The camera was released as a single-format model, taking 6×6cm pictures only. The early examples have a single red window in the middle of the back, surrounded by a small plate marked 12EX. The name ATOM–SIX is also embossed in the back leather under this red window. The late examples have two red windows and can take 6×6cm or 4.5×6cm pictures. The change presumably occurred after the introduction of the Atom Six II, to standardize the supply of parts. On the modified back, the red windows are surrounded by small plates marked 12EX and 16EX, and the name ATOM–SIX I is embossed at the bottom right. Other minor changes occurred during the production of the camera. Some cameras have a rounded lens standard (chrome or black), an advance knob with three rows of fine knurls and an external frame surrounding the main finder window, attached by two screws. Others have a square lens standard (again chrome or black), two rows of knurls on the advance knob and no frame around the viewfinder window. It seems that these three features were altered simultaneously. The observed lens and shutter combinations are: * Seriter lens, Atom shutter; Example pictured in , item 1273, example pictured in the Zeppan Tōsan photo site, and example observed in an online auction. * Seriter lens, EKS shutter (the reported "EKS" name is unconfirmed); Example pictured in this page. * Atom lens, Atom shutter; Example pictured in , p.86. * Atom lens, NKS shutter; Example pictured in , item 1274, and example pictured in this page. * Atom lens, S. Luna shutter; Example pictured in this page at Japan Family Camera. * Atomar lens, NKS shutter; Example pictured in , item 1275. * Atomar lens, MSK shutter; Example reported in an online auction (no picture observed). It might be an Atom Six II as well. * Atomar lens, O.K.K. shutter. Example offered for sale by a dealer (no picture observed). It is reported as an Atom Six IIb, surely a mistake for an Atom Six I. The Atom Six II Description The design of the Atom Six II This model is called "Atom Six II (H)" in , items 1273–5, and , p.86, probably by mistake. is very distinctive; it has two rectangular windows for two separate viewfinders, and a smaller round window for the right-angle finder between the two. As seen by the photographer, the right eyepiece is for 6×6 and that to the left for 4.5×6. An accessory shoe is added to the left end of the top plate, and the folding bed release has moved to a new location behind the shutter release. The name ATOM SIX–II and the AOW logo is engraved above the viewfinders. Advertisements As said above, there is an allusion to the Atom Six II in an advertisement in Camera Fan April 1952 Advertisement reproduced in , p.116. (where the camera is said to be released in late February). The camera is presented as a new product (新発売) in an advertisement in the August 1952 issue of the same magazine, Advertisement published in Camera Fan, reproduced in , p.116. where three versions are listed: * Type A: Atomic lens (four elements), NKS shutter; * Type B: Atom lens (three elements), AKS shutter; * Type C: Seriter lens (three elements), Atom shutter. The December 1952 advertisement in already cited above offers the Atom Six II with Atomic or Atom lenses and Atom or NKS shutters. Advertisement reproduced in , p.116. Variations and actual examples The Atom Six II is always dual-format, and the back is the same as on the examples of the Atom Six I with two red windows. The embossing at the bottom right reads ATOM–SIX II. The minor changes in the lens standard and advance knob described for the Atom Six I occurred after the introduction of the model II, and examples are known in both varieties. Compare the examples pictured in , items 1276 and 1277. None has an external frame around the finder windows. The observed lens and shutter combinations are: * Atom lens, NKS shutter; Examples pictured in , items 1276 and 1277. * Atomar lens, NKS shutter. Examples observed in online auctions. The Atomar lens perhaps corresponds to the four-element Atomic lens, mentioned in the advertisements but never observed. Notes Sources / further reading * Items 363–4. * Pp.75 and 79 (brief mentions only). * P.86. * Items 1273–7. Links In English: * Atom Six I (reported as an "Atom Six II") among other cameras at Cameras Downunder In Japanese: * Atom Six I at Japan Family Camera * Atom Six I at Minosan's blog * Atom Six I in the Zeppan Tōsan photo site (incorporating this photograph). If the link does not work, go to the Zeppan Tōsan photo site, follow the link marked "武器庫" in the page menu, and then the link marked "アトム光機製作所　アトムシックス" in the "next" menu Category: Japanese 6x6 viewfinder folding Category: A